A Family Affair
by Lizzy3
Summary: The rating's for later. Anyway this is about Ginny mostly. She left home 6 years ago for some reason. This is the final chapter. I may write a sequal. This almost made me cry, it's been fun, so long!
1. Default Chapter

A copper-haired woman stepped out of an apartment building. The sun was shining down heavily in the already miserable southern heat. It was July in Mississippi and the humidity was nearly unbearable to most. This woman, however, seemed strangely unphased. She was dressed in a light, flowery, pink skirt and a tight-ish white tank top. Her red curls were pulled up into a high ponytail except for a few stray tendrils that hung around her neck. "Let's move it Ginny!" a scruffy brown haired 6 ft.-er said in a heavy southern drawl. "You're going to miss your damn plane!" She grinned at him and hurried down the stairs in her loud, white flip-flops and big suitcase hanging at her side. She slid her suitcase into the trunk of her friend, Donny's red convertible.  
  
"Thanks Donny, I owe you one," she said in a pleasant half and half of British and Mississippian. She sat next to him and they sped off down the road.  
  
"Now tell me again, why in hell are you going back to England honey?" he asked as they passed her street. She, having been busy waving at her old neighbors, didn't respond immediately.  
  
"What did ya say Donny?"  
  
"I asked why you're going to go see your folks," he sighed, sounding increasingly more aggravated.  
  
"I haven't seen them in years Don! Anyway, my brother's getting married."  
  
"Which one, you didn't show for your other brother's."  
  
"That was Percy and we never really got along. He didn't even send me an invitation. Ron is getting married this time."  
  
"I still don't know what makes you think that things have changed. I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"So come with me. My family would like you if they got to know you."  
  
"Listen, and listen well bebe, I know what people like your family think about people like me."  
  
"Donny, my family's not going to care that you're gay! I've got a cousin who's gay."  
  
"You think that but then it turns out not to be true," he said quietly, looking down at his hands for a second. She fell silent, her cheerful demeanor shot by his melancholy conversation. The rest of the ride was relatively silent. They made a little small talk but were at the airport before a real conversation started up again.  
  
They pulled up to the gate and he got out of the car. He took out her cases and handed them off to an attendant before giving her a hug. "Stay well darlin', we'll all be waitin' for you. By the way, do they know your coming?"  
  
"Nope, and I'll stay well. Miss you already!" she gave him a kiss on his cheek and he couldn't help but notice the glint in her eye. She gave him a wave before starting into the bustling terminal.  
  
Ginny got her ticket and followed the signs to her gate. She got a coffee (a muggle concoction she had grown to love) and took out her book. She was just getting to the part where Felicity and Duke declare their undying love for one another when she was called. She got up, packed up her things and walked over to the line. She spent her line time redoing her lipstick and handed the attendant her ticket.  
  
10 minutes later she was settled into her seat and had started reading again. Slowly the plane filled up and she was silently hoping that the seat next to her wouldn't be filled so she could spread out in all her splendor. It was almost time for takeoff and the seat still wasn't filled. She was silently thanking God and preparing herself for relaxation when a man burst through the curtains. He filed down the plane before halting at her's. "Oh shit!" she muttered to herself. He put his bags in the overhead compartment and sat next to her. She flipped rather violently through her magazine till the attendants came to the front to make their stupid little speech. "Damn people and their damn full planes," she said to herself. "Pardon me," the man said, leaning over to her. Her eyes slowly traveled up to his. "Nothing," she whispered. She couldn't fight the uncanny feeling though. 'I know those eyes' she said to herself. He turned back in his seat a little unnerved about her candidness.  
  
'I know her,' he thought to himself.  
  
Later on in the trip he risked another word with her. "So, your accent, it's British. Where are you from?" He didn't even look at her when he was speaking, too afraid that she would shoot him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm British, what's it to you?" she asked, still pissed about loosing her leg space.  
  
"I was just wondering because, because, I'm British too."  
  
"I'm from St. Catchpole, you?" her voice was softening, that must be a good sign!  
  
"Private Drive," he said, wondering if she had ever seen the Weasleys. Come to think of it, she looked a bit like a Weasley. Ginny's eyes widened. This was Harry and he didn't recognize her!  
  
"HARRY?" she exclaimed.  
  
"Ginny? Is that really you?"  
  
"Yeah, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been good, I was doing a bit of research in the states. But how have you been, we haven't seen you since, since.." his voice faded.  
  
"Yep, not since IT happened," she said quietly. "I guess you're here for the wedding?"  
  
"Of course and you are as well?"  
  
"Uh huh. It's so weird and to think," she stifled a little giggle.  
  
"To think what?"  
  
"To think about Ron and Hermione, um, what's the word I'm looking for, getting it on," Ginny let out another giggle. Harry chuckled.  
  
"Well, I think that that was already, oh never mind. So what have you been doing?"  
  
"I opened a shop with a few friends."  
  
"What kind of shop?"  
  
"A sweets shop. I don't know if you've heard of it, Gwydion Chocolates. Of course we make more then just chocolate but, well there you go. It's namely circulated around the US but we've sent a few cases to England and Scotland," she stopped seeing Harry's mouth hanging open.  
  
"You're one of the founders of Gwydion Chocolate? I love that stuff actually that's one of the reasons I came here. I knew that the company was based in Mississippi and it's hell trying to get even a box over in London. Of course that's not the only reason but it is a main one. That was the only thing Hermione insisted she get for her wedding. I still can't believe you are one of the founders! It's so weird," Ginny was grinning by now.  
  
"Small world huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah. So is that what you got them for their wedding?"  
  
"Yep, they get a box of the new ones, the ones we haven't released yet."  
  
"They'll love it. You said you founded it with your friends, who are they?"  
  
"Well there's our married friends: Joe and Madeline Martin and their little girl Lottie Belle (Charlotte Belle), Haley Torrin who's also my roommate, and Donny McCullah our gay friend who's also my roommate."  
  
"They sound interesting, I hope to meet them someday."  
  
"I tried to get Don to come but he wouldn't. Maybe you could visit the shop and meet my friends all at the same time." The two old friends talked far into the night and hardly noticed that they were flying over their homeland. They were jerked out of their revere by the captain declaring their arrival.  
  
"Wow, that went really fast!" Harry said, letting out a long sigh.  
  
"Tell me about it. Now I have to make the big surprise."  
  
"You mean they don't know that you're coming?"  
  
"Nope, they sent an invitation but I never sent back an RSVP. I hope they won't mind, do you think they will?"  
  
"Of course not! They'll be elated. I just don't think they'll recognize you. I sure as hell didn't."  
  
"I just don't see that much of a change, I mean, I cut my hair and grew a bit but that's pretty much it."  
  
"Believe me, you've changed more then you could possibly realize." They were busy packing up for the rest of the landing and exited together. "So I guess I we better head to the Burrow? I know it's really late but there's no where else."  
  
"Couldn't we get a Hotel room?" Ginny asked, a suggestive smile gracing her lips. Harry's eyes grew very wide.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know very well what I mean. Do they know when you're coming?"  
  
"They think that I'm getting here tomorrow but we can't do that, you, you, Ron would kill me!"  
  
"Ron doesn't have to know Harry," Ginny pushed her finger against his lips. "Harry, I just want to get some "sleep" don't you. We aren't going to get any at the Burrow. I don't want to do that!" Ginny grinned. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Ron had a strange way of finding things out and if he had, he shuttered to think of the pains that would be wrought on him by the Weasley men.  
  
They went and go their bags before flagging down a cab. They rode to The Leaky Cauldron and exited. After getting separate (A/N- Come on people, they just re-met plus this isn't going to be above R!) rooms they went to sleep.  
  
The next morning they woke (very late). Ginny rolled over in her bed and smiled. The sun was pouring in through the window and she was almost painfully relaxed. The soft, down comforter was charmed to stay cool in the summer and warm in the winter, adapting to the bed's inhabitant. A knock came on the door and she called for them to come in. Harry entered. "Mornin' Harry," she said, showing a bit of her Southern accent.  
  
"Good Morning Ginny. I'm going to go to breakfast in about 15 minutes and wondering if you wanted to join me. After breakfast I'm planning to head over to the Burrow.  
  
"That'd be great Harry. Just come and help me pry myself away from this heavenly bed," she smiled and lifted her arms. He helped her up. "Thanks Harry, I'll be ready in 10."  
  
"Good, I'll see you then. I'll just go and get us a table. The Leaky Cauldron is surprisingly busy." Ginny stretched and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She pulled her hair up and pulled on some clean cloths. She pulled on a pair of kakis and a striped, pink and yellow blouse. She put on a bit of makeup and went down to join Harry.  
  
She found him sitting at a window table looking out at Diagon Alley, (if you got a 2nd floor table you could see over the wall). He was dressed in a soft looking blue sweater and a pair of gray slacks. She hadn't noticed how much he'd grown. The last time she'd seen him he'd been a scrawny 18- year-old. He was actually quite good looking now. She joined him at their table. He ordered a big breakfast with eggs and bacon. Ginny of course knew better then to eat a lot before heading over to her mother's house so she ordered some fruit and tea. She also felt a little queasy. She hadn't seen her family in about 6 years. She suddenly wished that she had told them she was coming.  
  
They finished their breakfast in record time and went to the outside grate. Harry pulled out a small satchel of floo powder but Ginny stopped him. "Harry, do you think we could take a taxi or something? I don't feel so well and I don't think floo-ing would rest to well with my tummy," she must have looked very green because Harry just nodded. They went out to the main, muggle road and flagged down a taxi.  
  
"St. Catch Pole please," Harry said. They had a very silent trip and for Ginny it took far less time then she would have liked. They stopped at the end of the road. Harry had thought it wise to not go right up to the house seeing as there were things that shouldn't be seen. He helped Ginny out of the car and they continued down the street after paying the driver (Ginny was the only one with muggle, English money). "Are you nervous Gin?"  
  
"Yes, very," she didn't trust herself to speak so they fell silent. As they neared the Burrow the noise became louder and Ginny became greener. Just before the beginning of the driveway Ginny turned around. "Don't know what I was thinking, I can't do this. No, I'll just go get a taxi and then I'll fly back to Mississippi." Harry turned around.  
  
"Ginny, come on. You have to do this. You don't know how much this will mean to Hermione and Ron, to everybody. They've missed you so much. They couldn't find you but they've wanted to, oh Ginny you don't know how much they've missed you." Harry remembered what it had been like after Ginny left. She still didn't stop walking. "Virginia Kathryn Weasley, stop right now or I'll make you stop," she still didn't stop walking so he quickly closed the distance between them. He picked her up and threw her over his back. She was too stunned to struggle till they were too close for her to turn back. He put her down and grabbed her arm.  
  
Ginny looked around in awe. It was just like she had left it. All of her family was rushing around the lawn. Just tons and tons of red. She wasn't surprised of course seeing as the wedding was 3 days from them. She saw Percy and Penny trying to gather up their children and Bill and Charlie with their families (They'd both gotten married before she left). Then she saw her favorite brother, Ron was sitting on the swing under the willow tree. He looked over at them and caught sight of Harry. "HARRY!" he called in excitement. Everyone turned their heads and rushed over. "It's great to see you mate!" Ron said a grin plastered across his face. The 24- year-old had also grown quite a bit.  
  
After they had all greeted Harry they turned to her. "Who's this Harry?" Fred asked, his eyebrows lifted sugestedly. "I'm glad you've finally gone red. You know the saying "Once you go red, you'll." but he was stopped by a quick elbow in the ribs by his girlfriend, Fiona.  
  
"What about Ginny? Do you think she's like that?" Harry asked, having a lot of fun. Ginny went red.  
  
"Ginny, no, she better not be," Charlie said.  
  
"Wait, you look a lot like...." Ron's eyes widened before he threw his arms around her. "Ginny, oh God Ginny I'm so happy to see you," tears were now falling down both Ginny's and Ron's faces.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again too Ron," Ginny cried. After they parted the rest of her brothers hugged her, all except Percy that is.  
  
"Ginny," he nodded his greeting coldly. She bit her lip. Something in her had hoped that things between them would have changed. Mrs. Weasley sprung out of the house running (or walking rather quickly) toward the group.  
  
"Virginia, is that you?" she asked, her graying hair falling out of it's usually neat bun. "Is that my Virginia?"  
  
"Yes mum, it's me," Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny into the biggest hug. "Don't you ever do that to me again," she said, punctuating each word with a very violent kiss on the top of the head. "Now let me look at you," she pulled her away from her. Ginny became suddenly aware of the low neckline on her shirt, the tightness of her pants, and the somewhat heaviness of her makeup. She defiantly wasn't expecting what came next. "My dear, you've cut your hair!" Ginny broke down in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Yes mum, yes I did cut my hair."  
  
"Now dear, you must come inside and see your father." Ginny walked slowly toward the house with her mother. This would be interesting. She didn't think her father would so happy to see her. He was sitting in his chair in the living room. He was reading a book and had a cup of tea beside him. His balding head was ringed with gray; a pair of reading glasses was perched on the bridge of his nose. "Arthur, you've got a visitor." He looked up and saw Ginny standing there. It took a moment before he realized who she was. Then he got up and hugged her. They both were crying their eyes out; so much was their relief to see each other again.  
  
"Daddy, daddy, I've missed you so much!"  
  
"I've missed you too butterbean.."  
  
A/N- So people, how'd you like it? There's more to come. You'll find out the reason for Ginny's leaving and you may be surprised. We'll also get to Ron and Hermione's wedding. So R&R for I won't continue otherwise! 


	2. Can't protect yourself against the gover...

Disclaimer- I forgot one of these in the last chappie so here goes. I don't own any of the characters you recognize. I do own Nemo, Mercy, and a whole lot of other ones though. I do own the plot and Gwydion Chocolate. I don't own Castle Dromor, it's a folk song so it belongs to no one.  
  
"So Ginny, how are they?" Mr. Weasley asked once the two of them were alone.  
  
"How are who?" Ginny asked, looking down at her hands. Somehow everything seemed to be spinning out of control.  
  
"Ginny, you know who I'm talking about..your children Ginny. How are they?"  
  
"They're fine, they're fine," Ginny answered in a small voice.  
  
"So they're what, 5, 6?"  
  
"They'll be 6 on April 18th," she answered slowly.  
  
"Have you any pictures?"  
  
"Yes," she said as she pulled a long line of photos from her wallet. A young girl with long, brown hair and bright blue eyes sitting next to a red haired, brown eyed boy were sitting on a bench in the park grinning at the camera.  
  
"They're beautiful," Mr. Weasley breathed.  
  
"Yeah they are."  
  
"What are they're names?"  
  
"Nemo and Mercy Weasley," a tear slid down her face. This was harder then she had thought. He didn't know. The only thing she ever told him, the only thing he had let her tell him was that she was pregnant with twins. After that little conversation as well as another even smaller shouting match with Percy she had gone.  
  
"Weasley? I would have thought you'd have married, him," he gulped.  
  
"No, it's not like that Dad, never mind, you wouldn't understand," she trailed off as she stood up and walked to the window. She ran her hands threw her hair. "There's just no way you would understand." her voice, already in a very low whisper, trailed off again. Mr. Weasley walked up behind her.  
  
"What makes you think I wouldn't understand honey?"  
  
"Dad, just believe me."  
  
"I know that at your age, or at 17, your hormones just kind of takes over, I can understand that."  
  
"Dad, it wasn't hormones. I'm not saying it wasn't all my fault but I'm telling you it wasn't hormones."  
  
"Ginny, just tell me what happened, it's the only way that we'll be able to reconcile."  
  
"So what do you think we'll gain from reconciliation? I'm not going to move in here."  
  
"Why Ginny, your kids deserve a family."  
  
"I'm they're family and I can't move here. There's no way I can move here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"If you never give me a chance what make you think I won't? Just give me a change Virginia." She was a bit taken aback by the use of her real, full name.  
  
"Fine dad, but you won't understand. Okay, he said that if I didn't you know, "do what he said" then he'd make the lives of all my family and me a living hell. He'd take all the ministry jobs in the family away; he'd take away the Burrow, and rob the Gringotts Vault. He said that all I had to do to save my family was to "do what he said". Do you see why I left?" her eyes seemed almost pleading.  
  
"Who Ginny, who did this to you? I swear I'll rip them limb from limb then I'll burn they're remains in an eternal pit of hell fire. How dare they? And why didn't you tell us? We could have protected you!"  
  
"You can't protect yourself from the government," she said in an almost sinister tone, her eyes were now cast down to the ground.  
  
"Who Ginny?" She paused as if unsure if she should say.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge," she let the words drip out of her mouth like they were poison that had been lingering on her lips forever. Mr. Weasley slammed his fist on the table.  
  
"No one does that to my baby! That bastard," the usually soft, sweet face of the elderly man was contorted in rage. His blood vessels were bulging and his eyes were flashing. "He won't get away with this." Ginny rested her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Dad, just let the sleeping dog lye. My life really isn't that bad. Mercy and Nemo are the sweetest kids in the world."  
  
"So you can't move here because of him?" Mr. Weasley cut in.  
  
"I don't want him to know they exist."  
  
"So you can never live near us?"  
  
"No, but you can come visit us in Mississippi." Just then there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Hey, it's Hermione. I need to see Ginny."  
  
"I'm coming Hermione," Ginny answered. She got up and before she opened the door she mouthed to her father "Just let it alone." She opened the door to a bright eyed, brunette. Hermione thrust her arms around her.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you again! It's been so long. Now I have to talk to you about something," Hermione was already leading her to the couch. "Now I know this is going to be sudden and that you just go here but here goes. You see, I wasn't going to have a maid or matron of honor just because I don't have any other close girlfriends but now that you're here I was wondering if you'd be my made of honor?" Ginny looked flabbergasted.  
  
"But what about the dress? Can we get the dress in time for the wedding?" Ginny was surprised by how reasonable she sounded at that moment.  
  
"Of course, in fact, I already found a dress that would look great on you. All we have to do is go to the dress shop right now and meet with the seamstress." Hermione didn't really wait for an answer or anything but simply pulled Ginny over to the grate. She pulled some floo powder from the pot and they were off.  
  
Once they were seated in the waiting room Hermione turned to Ginny. "So, why'd you leave, I really must know."? Ginny contemplated the best way to tell her future sister-in-law. She leaned down and pulled a picture from her bag and showed it to Hermione.  
  
"That's Nemo, and the other one is Mercy. They're the reasons I left."  
  
"Who's their father."?  
  
"It's kind of complicated you see."  
  
15 minutes later everything was explained and to Ginny's great relief, the seamstress came in. "We're ready for you Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger. I'm just guessing that this is the woman that will be wearing the lavender dress?" Hermione nodded and the two women followed the seamstress (Maggie Fallen) into the back room. "Now this dress will most likely have to be modified to fit you Ms. Weasley but it's a start. Maggie went to the back and brought out the softest, most beautiful dress Ginny had ever seen.  
  
Ginny pulled the dress on. It was light as a feather and flowed along her skin so smoothly she could scarcely believe it was real. "It's one of a kind," Maggie started. "It was made by wood nymphs." It fell too her feet. It had a V-neck that stopped just above slutty and the sleeves were between tank and cap.  
  
"It's beautiful Ginny, seriously. I didn't think it would turn out to look so good on you but it does. It really doesn't seem to need any modifications Maggie. If you could just wrap it up and we'll be going back to the Burrow."  
  
They arrived home at noon, just in time for lunch. They settled down at the table. Ginny was sitting in between Ron and Harry. It would have been a very enjoyable lunch except for the furtive glances from Mr. Weasley that were constantly being directed toward her. Finally she stood up. "I have to go call home," she mumbled and ran off to the phone. She quickly ran her fingers over the keypad till she heard the ring. Donny answered.  
  
"Hello, Donny McCullah here."  
  
"Hi Donny, it's Ginny."  
  
"Did it go well darlin'?"  
  
"Yeah, it went fine. I'm Hermione's maid of honor and dad knows about Mr. Fudge but other then that it's been fine."  
  
"Hey, you want to speak to Nemo and Mercy?"  
  
"Of course, I'd love to," she heard him call and the padding of their feet toward the phone. Mercy picked up first.  
  
"Mamma! I'm so glad to hear you! We miss you a lot. Are you having fun with the scone heads?" Ginny had to laugh at that.  
  
"Now where did you hear that term Mercy Arwen Weasley?" she said in a mock anger and shock. Little did she know that Percy was listening in on her conversation.  
  
"That's what Uncle Donny calls them," Mercy replied mater-o-factly.  
  
"Oh really, well I'll have to ask him about that. I don't have much time honey so can you put Nemo on the phone?" Percy watched as Ginny paused. "Hello darling," she said.  
  
"Hello mamma. Uncle Donny let us go into the shop yesterday! We got to try out the new chocolate. My complements to the chef."  
  
"Good, I'm glad to have your approval."  
  
"Yeah well, mamma, we're leaving in a minute so do you want to say goodbye to us together?"  
  
"Yeah I do, get Mercy." She smiled as she heard the two struggling for ear space. "Goodbye my darlings. I'll talk to you both more tonight. I miss you both so much, you couldn't possibly imagine."  
  
"By Mommy, have fun with the scone heads!" Mercy said.  
  
"Yeah mamma, have fun and come home soon." She hung up the phone and leaned against the wall. She wanted them to be able to meet the family but she couldn't risk him seeing them. Up until then he had had no contact with them whatsoever and now she was faced with having to see him again.  
  
That night they were all sitting around the fire. It was actually quite comfortable, that is before Percy dropped the bomb. "I hope you don't mind, Hermione, Ron, but I've invited Cornelius Fudge to the wedding." Ginny's, Hermione's, and Mr. Weasley's mouths fell open.  
  
"But why?" Hermione spit out.  
  
"Because Hermione, this will help everybody's careers. How would it look if the Minister of Magic was invited to the wedding of two of the most well known, and respected aurors? That would really hurt everybody's chances of rising up. Just think about this rationally Hermione-" but Hermione cut him off.  
  
"I don't want some stuffed up Ministry guy at my wedding! Not to mention he's going to bring his damned bodyguards as well. I don't want him at my wedding Percy!"  
  
"Need I remind you that you are in the presence of 5 "stuffed up Ministry guys"? Anyway, you can't very well just forget about the invitation. It's already been sent out." Hermione was obviously burning up at that moment.  
  
"Percy, you had no right to invite someone to our wedding. You should have at least passed it by us before hand!" Ron said getting a bit peeved.  
  
"Well I couldn't very well do that because I thought he was already invited! He came up to me and I was talking about the wedding and he said that he hadn't been invited. Well, obviously, I thought it had been a mistake so I told him he could come. Now you expect me to undermine my political status by un-inviting him?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what we're asking you to do," Ron answered sharply.  
  
"Well that's impossible. If you don't want him there you can un- invite him yourself!"  
  
"You created this mess, the least you could do is clean it up!" Ron shot back. Mrs. Weasley cut in.  
  
"What's done is done. Now I am surprised at you Percy for doing this, heaven knows it wasn't your wedding to invite people to but I don't know what all the fuss is about. Frankly I'm honored that the Minister is even considering it."  
  
"Mum, do you remember what happened during the 2nd rise? I would have thought that you'd be slower to forget," Charlie said.  
  
"That's behind us now," she answered simply. Then she turned to Ginny who was getting paler by the second. "Ginny dear, you look tired. You should go to bed." All Ginny could get herself to do was obey so she did. She got up and stumbled to her room. She was surprised to find it just the way she left it. It was the same sunshine yellow color with the big bed right in the middle. Her artwork still hung crooked on the wall and even her big goose-feather comforter still lay on her bed decorated with thousands of pillows. She found that Harry had sent for her bags as well and she was very grateful. She opened her suitcase and took out her pajamas and slippers. She went down the hall to wash up and came back to find Hermione in her room.  
  
"Ginny, I'm so, so, so sorry. I can't believe that Percy would do something like that. Of course he didn't know, but I'm shocked just the same. Maybe you should tell Ron or someone so they can look out for you."  
  
"I'll be fine. I don't want Ron to have to worry about me Hermione, it's his wedding day for God's sake!"  
  
"Well, if he tries anything just find someone okay? It'll be fine, it will!" Hermione left the room that gave way for some major crying time. She snuggled under her covers and cried into her favorite pillow. She woke up surprisingly well rested. The smell of sausages wafted through the floorboards. She nearly forgot what she had been crying about but then it hit her. How was she going to explain her absence to him? She couldn't very well make a seen in the middle of Ron and Hermione's wedding. She'd just have to stick close to someone so he couldn't get her alone.  
  
She pulled her hair up and pulled on a short kaki skirt and a ¾ length navy sweater.  
  
She stumbled down the stairs and into the bustling kitchen. Everything was crazy. They had things to set up that day for the wedding rehearsal was the night after and everything had to be perfect. She sat down at the table and her mother immediately placed a plate of toast, eggs, and sausage in front of her. To her dismay Percy was sitting in front of her. She glanced up and caught his eye. "Good morning Ginny," he said, very business like.  
  
"Is it?" she said icily.  
  
"What are you mad at me about?" he asked, a bit taken aback.  
  
"Nothing," she said in a low whisper.  
  
"Is this about the invitation?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"Well both I guess. It was your fault that you didn't get invited to the wedding. I didn't want you to bring your damn kids and shame the whole family."  
  
"Shut it Percy," she hissed.  
  
"What, are you ashamed of your kids too?"  
  
"No, Mercy and Nemo are nothing to be ashamed of. I didn't want to go to your stupid wedding anyway. I wouldn't have come."  
  
"That's a nice way to look at it Virginia."  
  
"Good, I guess I'll just tell your niece and nephew that you're ashamed of them."  
  
"I'm not ashamed of them, I'm ashamed of you." They were jerked from their argument by Mrs. Weasley's cough.  
  
"Ginny dear, about that. Why didn't you bring your kids?" Apparently Mr. Weasley had filled her in.  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"About a month after you left. I tried to get a hold of you but I couldn't."  
  
"I didn't bring them because.well because I didn't want them to meet their father," she knew she'd have to answer truthfully.  
  
"Who is their father?"  
  
"I can't tell you and it doesn't matter."  
  
"It does matter, a lot. Who is it?" Percy asked.  
  
"No it doesn't and it's none of your business. By the way, who else in the family knows?"  
  
"No one else. We thought it best for you to tell them in your own time."  
  
"I told Hermione, she knows. Speaking of Hermione, I'm going to go find her and Ron," Ginny got up after sending a glare at Percy.  
  
She crossed the lawn to where they were standing. She came up behind Ron and put her arms around his waist. He turned around with a grin on his face. "How's my itsy bitsy sissy?" he asked picking her up.  
  
"I'm fine, where's the wedding going to be?"  
  
"Fairy's Cave, it's where Ron proposed," Hermione put in excitedly. Fairy's Cave was in the middle of Weasley Wood. It was a small cave next to a big, enchanted lake, the Weasley swimming hole.  
  
"That'll be lovely. Can I help with the set up?"  
  
"'Course you can. We were just about to go help Fred and George with the chairs," Ron answered rubbing her hair. Harry soon joined the 3 of them.  
  
"This is so exciting!" he said as they went into the forest. They found Fred, George, Fiona, Charlie and Bill setting up chairs and putting up lighting. They immediately started helping and found there was a lot more to be done then they had originally thought. I took the rest of the day to finish and by the time they came back dinner was on the table.  
  
After dinner Ginny went to call home again. She waited as the phone rang. ,3, 4, 5 rings and still no one picked up. She knew she was being paranoid but she couldn't help the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was just about to apparate home (though the dangers were numerous), when she heard Hallie's voice on the other end. "Hello, Hallie Torrin here," she said lightly.  
  
"Hallie, it's Ginny. Are Mercy and Nemo there?"  
  
"Yeah, hey babe, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny lied. "Can I speak with them?"  
  
"Of course mon amie, I'll go get em'." She heard Hallie put the phone down gently on the tabletop. She heard her voice echo in the magically expanded apartment. (A/N- I imagined it to be a town house but no- body's perfect!). A few minutes later the matter of little feet could be heard running thru the door. She heard the telltale bang as Nemo ran into the hall table in his haste to get to the phone before Mercy. He picked it up.  
  
"Hi Mamma! How've you been? We've been great! We went to the zoo with Aunt Maddie, uncle Joe and Belle-Belle. We saw a lama and tigers and all this stuff! It was sooo cool and me and Uncle Joe were the only ones brave enough to go into the spider house. Mercy was being a real wimp about everything and she was even to scared to go in to see the snakes!" Ginny had to giggle at her son's apparent fascination with anything that wasn't human. She heard a distinct "OWE" come from Nemo and a second later Mercy was on the phone.  
  
"I was NOT a wimp mamma! Nemo always exaggerates things. He was too scared to do the rock wall in the park and I climbed all the way to the top. I just don't think it's interesting to see the snakes and spiders. Are those girl things or boy things? I think they're boy things because I can't imagine being interested in things that crawl!"  
  
"You and Nemo both crawled dear," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"I don't mean THAT kind of crawling. I mean the way-oh never mind. How've you been?"  
  
"I've been good honey. I wish you two were here though. You'd love the Burrow."  
  
"Maybe next time you come we both can come with you. But Mamma, I suggest it just be the two of us, we can leave Nemo at home." Ginny snorted. That was Mercy for you. She heard Mercy give a big yawn.  
  
"Baby cakes, maybe you two should go to bed."  
  
"I miss you mamma. I wish you could tuck me in. Uncle Donny and Aunt Hallie try but they can't do it like you do." Ginny got a little choked up at that moment. Maybe leaving the two of them at home wasn't the best thing in the world.  
  
"I miss you both too. Just remember when we'll meet up! We can have a little dream date (A/N- I know, I know, I "borrowed" this from Step Mom, so sue me [not literally of course]). You, me, and Nemo will go to Disney World."  
  
"Mamma, I don't want Nemo there!"  
  
"Well how's he going to feel? He'll be left without his two favorite girls!" They both giggled. "Put Nemo on, I want to say goodnight to him too." She hung up after saying goodnight to both of them. She went up to bed. Once in bed she mentally put them to bed.  
"October winds lament  
  
Around the castle of Dromore  
  
Yet peace is in her lofty halls,  
  
My loving treasure store  
  
Though autumn leaves may droop and die,  
  
A bud of spring are you  
  
Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan  
  
Hushabye loo, low loo  
  
Dread spirits all of black water,  
  
Clan Owen's wild banshee  
  
Bring no ill wind to him nor us,  
  
My helpless babe and me  
  
Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan  
  
Hushabye loo, low loo  
  
Take heed, young eaglet, till thy wings  
  
Are feathered fit to soar  
  
A little rest and then  
  
The world is full of work to do  
  
A little rest and then  
  
The world is full of work to do  
  
Sing hushabye loo, low loo, low lan  
  
Hushabye loo, low loo."  
  
Ginny sang the lullaby slowly with tears streaming down her face. She buried her head in her pillow. She saw the sleeping figures of her little angles in her mind which she fell asleep to. She woke to Hermione poking her in the side. "Ginny, Ginny, it's 7:00, time for you to be up and about. Ginny slowly, slowly, ever-so-slowly turned over to face the curly-haired pest.  
  
"Shut it Hermione, I was visiting my children," she hissed, turning back over.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Hermione said, yanking the covers off Ginny's bed.  
  
"Damn it Hermione! Did you have to do that? It's not like I'm supposed to do anything. Why can't I just sleep? Sleep is nice, sleep is good," Ginny stopped as she saw Hermione roll her eyes. "Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "Is your dear little fiancé up yet?"  
  
"Ron? He's been up for hours!"  
  
"Damn it, that means that they'll be no good food left."  
  
"But look, I saved you a plate!" Hermione whipped a plate from behind her back. Ginny grabbed it and started eating ravenously. "I'll leave you to it but you better be downstairs and ready in an hour!" Hermione left and Ginny gobbled down the rest of her food. She got up, took a shower and got dressed. Hermione had left a note in her closet that she was to wear "nice" cloths and had conveniently left a list of suggestions. She took out the first two articles on the list. She pulled on a green sundress and a matching sweater. She pulled on a pair of flip- flops and hurried down the steps. Most of the Weasleys were sitting in the living room looking bedraggled and lethargic. Ron however looked to be on some hyper drug. He was pretty much bouncing off the wall.  
  
"'Morning dear sister of mine!" he exclaimed. "Did I tell you that I'm getting married tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah Ron, I kind of gathered that little bit of information." When Ron turned his back she turned to Bill and mouthed 'What's he on?' Bill shrugged and turned back to his baby daughter who was pulling his arm hairs.  
  
"Come on Adalia, you could stop doing that!" Ginny sat down next to her father who was mindlessly pulling stray threads from his shirt. Hermione came down the stairs humming "I'm getting married in the morning." Ginny was so out of it that she found herself thinking 'Well that's ridiculous! She's getting married in the evening. She stood in front of the clan, ready to make her speech. Ginny thought that she would of quite preferred bridezilla over this bright, bubbly, saccharine-sweet bride in front of her.  
  
"Now, we've still got a lot to do before tomorrow. My parents are coming at about 10:00 to help but we have to get a head start!" All the Weasleys groaned.  
  
"Shouldn't they have to suffer along with us?" Fred asked, Fiona sitting on his lap.  
  
"Yeah!" piped up George and Georgia (his girlfriend).  
  
"Come now people, you know I think of you as my family too!"  
  
"Shut it Hermione," Charlie said, rubbing his eyes with his free hand (the other being slung 'round the shoulder of his wife: Aerona. She gave him a look that could rival that of Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Now, I've taken the liberty of separating you all into "teams", we're going to think of this as a game. Now, ¼ of us is going to be putting the finishing touches on Fairy Cave, another ¼ will be setting up tables and things for the reception, another ¼ will be helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, and the final ¼ will be putting together little gift bags for the reception. The teams are: Fairy Cove- Bill, Fred, Percy (groan), and Ginny. Reception- George, Fiona, and Katie (Bill's wife). Helping Mrs. Weasley: Charlie, Georgia, and Harry. Finally, helping with gift bags will be: Charlie, Aerona, and Ron. Penny would you watch the children and Mr. Weasley, you can do whatever you want." She finished and shooed them on.  
  
~In Fairly Cave~  
  
Ginny was helping put up flowers with Percy while Bill and Fred were dusting off chairs. "Ginny, I'm sorry," he said finally.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About the way in which I conducted myself the other day."  
  
"It's okay," she answered sullenly.  
  
"I'm sure you were totally in the right," it caught her how sarcastic he was being.  
  
"With this there's no right and wrong, there's good coming from a truly painful situation," she murmured. They didn't talk after that and by the time 3:00 rolled around (their designated quitting time) rolled around they were done with their task and the result was very pleasing. They walked back to the house to prepare for the rehearsal.  
  
"Now Ron, I'll say, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in poverty and wealth, in sickness and in health, to have and to hold from this day forward," the man babbled on and on. "Then you say "I do" then I'll turn to Hermione." He did the same with Hermione and Ron really only heard. "Now I'll say, you may kiss each other and you do." Ron was about to follow suit but his lips met a rough hand. "Not so fast son, not till tomorrow. Then I'll present you and it'll be over. You'll walk back down and out of the wood."  
  
~After the rehearsal dinner~  
  
Ginny lay face up in the bed. The next day she would be seeing him. He would see her and she couldn't help but worry he'd find out about Mercy and Nemo.  
  
A/N- I know that I said this chapter would contain the wedding but I have to end it! It's 12 pages long and I'm tired of not getting anywhere. I promise that the next chapter will have the wedding in it so so long for now. 


	3. The Wedding

Somehow Ginny had fallen asleep that night. Maybe it was worry- induced exhaustion but it did the trick. She woke up suddenly with a sinking rock in the pit of her stomach. She rolled over in her covers to look out the window. The sun was shining brilliantly in a bright blue sky. "Well at least you're happy," she hissed. Her mother bustled in a minute later the way she used to do during pre-Hogwarts days.  
  
"Good morning dear," she said, going to the closet and flinging it open. She fingered through the cloths. "Now you'll have to get up pretty quickly darling because all the good food will be gone. You know you hate to be left with poached eggs and toast." She finished with the cloths, laying out a blue dress. "Now come on," she flipped off Ginny's comforter and sheets in one swift motion. Ginny gave her a glare before swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Now hurry up Virginia," she finally left.  
  
Ginny took her mother's warning seriously and got dressed. She nearly ran down the stairs. She sprinted into the kitchen and grabbed the last pancake and muffin from the stumbling had of Ron. "Hey, shove it Ginny!" he exclaimed. "I'm getting married today!"  
  
"You wouldn't want to burst the seams of your tux now would you?" he shrugged and walked off. She gulped down her food for until it was safely in your mouth it was still fair game. To her disgust Hermione came down the stairs a minute later. "Not another speech!" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Now everybody, as you know, I'm getting married this evening."  
  
"Oh no! That's today?" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"We don't really have any more preparation to do but getting dressed will probably take 3 hours. Now girls, the hairdressers and make-up artists will be coming at 3:30 sharp. The wedding starts at exactly 6:00 so makeup will probably take an hour and a ½ so I would suggest getting dressed before. I guess that's all I have to say. Oh wait, all my bridesmaids, me, and Mrs. Weasley are going out to brunch with my mother, we'll leave about 11:00." Ginny sighed.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Mr. Weasley whispered to her. "Can I talk to you in my office please?" Ginny nodded and followed him. The floor was covered with a couple of mattresses as every surface was being used as a bed. "I'll be glad to have the whole office back to myself.  
  
"I can imagine; what do you want to talk about Dad?"  
  
"I want to talk about this evening. I don't want you anywhere near him, do you hear me Ginny? I don't want you to be out of the eyesight of me or one of your brothers. If he does get you alone, scream!" Ginny nodded.  
  
"I don't want to be anywhere near him Dad."  
  
~At 3:30~  
  
All of the girls were upstairs with everybody but Hermione dressed. The Hairstylist was busy on Ginny's head while the makeup artist was busy with Penny. Hermione had two to herself. Hermione looked like a powder puff with people at the back and front of her head along with a temp at both her toes and fingers. "Having fun Hermione?" Ginny asked mid-tug.  
  
"It's the happiest day of my life!" Hermione said sarcastically. They caked on makeup, layer after layer, covering up that happy-bride glow that had surrounded her early that morning. Finally it was time to put on the dress. This proved to be very difficult, as it had to be put over her big hair. It took the whole room, 2 expanding the skirt, 3 at the top, making sure it didn't touch her face and the rest shouting advice from the side. They zipped up the dress and now it was a matter of the veil.  
  
½ an hour before the wedding was due to start they apparated to Fairy's Cave. A small tent had been set up for them. 15 minutes of sitting down and trying to overcome the heat Hermione got this wide-eyed horror look. "Oh my God! We still have to get all the flowers.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, I'll go get them," Ginny said in what she hoped would be a calm, collected voice. She gave Hermione another reassuring smile before leaving the tent in search for Ron. She walked down the isle toward the boy's tent. She was nearing when she felt a hand on her backside. She jerked around expecting to see one of her brothers playing a joke but met the gaze of none other then Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"How are you Virginia?" he asked with a sickening grin on his face. Her eyes got big and she quickened her pace. He must have noticed where he was going for he didn't follow her. She got into the boy's tent.  
  
"Well wooee, if Hermione looks ½ as good as you do, Ron's a lucky guy," she heard Harry say. She glared at him before thinking about it. He looked a little shocked and her face softened.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, you don't by chance know where Ron is do you?"  
  
"Yeah he's over there," Harry pointed to the corner. Ginny nodded and smiled at him before walking over to Ron.  
  
"Ron, do you know where the flowers are? Hermione's freaking out."  
  
"Yeah, they're right here I was about to send them over," Ron handed her a big basket of bouquets.  
  
"Thanks dahlin," she grinned and walked back out. She purposely walked around the other side, the side that didn't contain a certain horny Minister of Magic. She still didn't know how he bull-handled his way back into office after the second rise but he did and that had changed everything.  
  
She stepped into the girl's tent and was immediately accosted by Hermione. "So, you've got the flowers? Are they perfect, did they get smushed or wilted or anything?" Ginny stopped her.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, they're fine. Ron was just about to bring them over when I got there." Hermione nodded but searched the basket none-the-less. Ten minutes later everybody was assembled with baskets in hand. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger had been taken to their seats and Mr. Granger had come in. He and Hermione were talking in low voices with each other when the music started to play. They were all out of the tent except for Hermione. She had wanted a big unveiling and the tent seemed their best option. First went two of her little cousins who spread out the white carpet. Following them (David and Rupert) came the ring bearer (Alex, a little Weasley cousin). Then came Charlie's daughter, Meribeth, and Hermione's goddaughter, Emilyn (flower girls). Finally the bridesmaid's processional started. Ginny, being the maid of honor was the last and then Hermione. The processional played softly and all was hushed. Hermione had never looked more beautiful. Her veil was long, hanging down to the carpet. She hadn't wanted one over her face because she was afraid she'd get mascara all over from crying. Tiny silver butterfly clips clung to her winded-up hair with little tendrils hanging down. The clips had been a gift from Ron on their first anniversary. Ginny glanced over at Ron; he had tears running freely down his face yet there was an eerie silence. Hermione's gown wasn't poofy. In fact, Hermione marveled at how very "Hermione" the dress was. The sleeves were off the shoulder and the neckline was modest without covering up her chest. A silver locket that had once belonged to her grandmother hung around her neck (her something old). She had a sapphire ring on her right hand that her parents had given her (something blue); and she had a lace garter around her leg though no one could see that (something new).  
  
Finally she got to the front where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. It amazed Ginny how close the three of them really were. They had only known each other for about 13 years. People had been friends for 20 years and weren't as close as those 3. She gave Ron a grin when she got to the front and he, her. "Who offers this woman?" the bumbling git asked.  
  
"I do she saw Harry mouth silently."  
  
"Her mother and I do," Mr. Granger said loudly. He kissed her on the cheek then went to join his wife in the front row. The rest of the ceremony was a blur. The next thing Ginny knew was:  
  
"You now kiss each other. Now what has been joined in this place let no mere man put asunder."? Ron took Hermione's hand in his and they both walked to the end of the carpet before apparating back to the house together. Everybody apparated.at least almost everybody. Ginny stayed to think for a minute. Little did she know she was in for more then thinking. She walked into the cave where flowerpetels littered the floor. She smelled that pleasant smell of lilacs and age. A smell of honeysuckles and freshness hung in the air itself. That was always Ginny's favorite smell. It seemed to be unbothered by any outside elements. No matter what happened, that smell was always an underlying factor outdoors.  
  
Then another smell entered, it smelled like aftershave and bad cologne. She knew that smell. It was the smell that haunted her nightmares. It was the smell that could make her sick on the spot. She felt a sweaty hand on her shoulder. Her body tensed and the smile that had graced her lips only a few seconds earlier faded. "Hello Ms. Weasley, I've been meaning to have "words" with you," he hissed in her ear. His pompous voice was hung with smugness. "You haven't aged a day," he whispered in her ear. He then licked her neck. She breathed in slowly. "Come on, you know you want it," he said.  
  
"Get off me," she hissed in a low voice. "Get off."  
  
"Oh, playing hard to get are we?" he asked as slipped his hand under her dress.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" she screamed. "GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!"  
  
~Back at the Burrow~  
  
Mr. Weasley walked up to congratulate Hermione and Ron. Hermione was looking very worried for a bride though. "Mr. Weasley, where's Ginny? I haven't seen her."  
  
"I haven't." he trailed off as his eyes searched for Minister Fudge. "And he's not here either. Come on Ron, we have to get all your brothers and Harry," he rushed off. Soon all of them apparated back to Fairy Cave. They heard a rip and ran in.  
  
"GET OFF ME NOW!" Ginny screamed. Harry rushed forward before anyone else and grabbed the fat old man by the back of his robe and flung him to the side.  
  
"You heard her, get off," he hissed.  
  
"You won't get away with this," Mr. Weasley said in a deadly whisper. His eyes were glinting and he raised his arm to do a binding charm. Harry grabbed Mr. Fudge's robes and held him up for Mr. Weasley. He had forced the man's wand from him and had it tossed to the side.  
  
"You better be glad that we need your body for questioning," Ron said, holding Ginny up. "Because if we didn't I'd pummel you so badly that you'd not only be dead but also unrecognizable. Ginny's other brothers just looked at him with hatred.  
  
"Come on, we need to get this idiot to the Ministry building to tell them what happened." Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"I'll take Ginny, Ron, you need to get back to Hermione," Harry said, walking over to Ron. Percy looked beyond rage; he walked up to Cornelius Fudge.  
  
"I-I trusted you. I-I was your right-hand man for 5 bloody years and you go shagging my sister?" To everybody except Ginny, and Mr. Weasley this was a singular incident but inside Ginny knew that he knew that her children belonged also to this man. "You are the slime of the universe. I should have never trusted you after the second rise. I defended you," it was too much for him. Percy broke down in tears for the first time in his life.  
  
A/N- I've finished another chapter. The next will contain the trial and everything. Well, I though I should clear something up; Hermione's relatives walked back to the Burrow since most of them are muggles. 


	4. Home Sweet Home

Mr. Weasley and all the Weasley brothers excepting Ron took Fudge to the Ministry building. Ron had already apparated back to the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were the only ones left. Harry went over and put what he thought was a comforting arm around her. She flinched and shoved it off. He turned her around. "Ginny, this isn't your fault and he'll never get at you again, I'll promise you that. Now you can just go back to the wedding and forget about it." Ginny turned to him. If only it were that easy! If only she could just forget about it and move on. Why had he done it in the first place?  
  
"You can't possibly understand Harry. It's not that simple, I can't just forget." Before he could say anything she had vanished.  
  
Ginny apparated into her room and grabbed her suitcase and started shoving things in. Tears were running down her face more from emotional exhaustion then anything else. As she was throwing skirts in half-hazardly she came across the box of chocolate that she had made up for Ron and Hermione. She went over to her desk and started scribbling a note.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Congratulations on your big day! I'm sorry I have to run but you'll understand, well at least Hermione'll understand. Speaking of you dear, can you fill Ron in? Anyway, this is some new Gwydion Chocolate. I don't know if I told you but I co-own the company.  
  
Ginny  
  
She tried her best to make the letter upbeat even though she was completely and totally not feeling it. She set the box up on her then made bed. She changed out of her bridesmaid's dress and changed into a pair of gray slacks and a white collared skirt. She took her cell-phone out of her purse and called the airline. Then she was off to the airport.  
  
Before she boarded the plane she took one final look at her beloved England. Why did things turn out this way? She wondered as she walked down the hallway. Why do things happen the way they do? The worst part about the whole situation is that she couldn't feel bad about it. She couldn't find it in her heart to feel bad about the two most wonderful things in her life. She found her seat and settled back. 'They've probably found out that I've escaped by now.' She thought to herself as the plane lifted from the ground. She hummed a favorite muggle song. It was the same one that she hummed to herself in the hospital room after having Nemo and Mercy. That was when she didn't have anyone when the nurses refused to bring her the things that had caused her so much pain. "Baby, thing's will get easier."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me, are you my nurse?"  
  
"Yeah dahlin', what do you need?"  
  
"I want to see my babies. They haven't brought them by and- well, the couple over there got theirs." She was trying to keep her voice under control.  
  
"Well buttu-cup, I'm sure that they'll be bringin' them real soon. They're probably on their way right now." 'This woman is obviously lying,' Ginny thought to herself. She nodded none-the-less. An hour later she still hadn't gotten to see her children. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom, which was the only room that didn't have a happy couple presiding over their perfect child. She started crying. She was 19 and she wanted her mum and dad. She was in a strange country and completely alone. She heard a nock on the door.  
  
"What is it?" she asked tearfully."  
  
"Why are you crying baby-child?" a new nurse asked. Ginny scooted over to the door and unlocked it. The woman came in. She had a pleasant, dark face with big brown eyes. She bent down. "Now tell me why you're crying."  
  
"They-they won't bring me my babies. I asked and they won't bring them."  
  
"Oh that, I can tell why you're crying honey. I'll get them right away. What's the last name?"  
  
"Weasley, Nemo and Mercy Weasley."  
  
"Those are beautiful names darlin'." She was off in a second and Ginny got back into bed. She waited while the nurse went to get them. She came back with two babies in her arms. One of them had a blue blanket wrapped around his little body and the other had a yellow one. "If you need anything else just ask for Sidda." She handed the bundles to Ginny. She looked down at Mercy first. She had lots of brown curls sticking up off the top of her head with bright blue eyes. Nemo was asleep and he had a bit of orange peach fuzz on top of his head. She bent her head down and kissed both of them on the top of their heads.  
  
"It'll be okay Mercy, I promise. Mercy Arwin Weasley, you are the most beautiful baby I've ever seen in my entire life. She could have sworn that Mercy gave her a little grin. "We'll just have to look after your brother here."  
  
She had met Donny the day they left the hospital. She had close to no money and no place to live. She had been living at the Red Cross while she was pregnant but she couldn't bring herself to bringing her new children into that. She walked out of the hospital with the two of them in a stroller that Sidda had given her. She had a diaper bag slung over her shoulder and Mercy and Nemo were both sleeping soundly. She walked out into the unseasonable warm April weather. She was walking along the sidewalk contemplating what in the world she was going to do when she ran right into a chest.  
  
"Pardin me dahlin'," the man said in a thick Mississippi accent.  
  
"It's okay," Ginny said just as the diaper bag slipped off her arm and everything went flying.  
  
"Oh here, let me help you with that. Where do you live?"  
  
"No where actually. I was trying to think where I'd go," Ginny said without thinking.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I've run away from home and now I have two children and I don't have any money and-" but he cut her off.  
  
"Listen kiddy, my apartment gets real lonely. I don't need rent and you can stay with me at least till you get your feet in the ground. I know what it's like running away." She would have protested but she was desperate. She simply nodded.  
  
As they were walking toward his apartment she turned to him. "Are you a muggle?"  
  
"Oh No, I take it you're not one either?"  
  
"No, it's good to know you're a Wizard. What do you do?"  
  
"Me? I write for the newspaper and I cook on the side. You?"  
  
"I haven't really done anything. Well, that's not true. I was a temp for the Minister of Magic back in England but that didn't end to well."  
  
"He's the father of your kids?" he guessed. Ginny was taken aback. Her own father hadn't even caught on that drift and this was a total stranger.  
  
"Yes actually, how did you know exactly?"  
  
"Instinct Podnah," he answered simply.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ginny hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep but she had. She woke when the waitress came by to ask if anyone wanted a drink. She was happy that this time no one was in the seat next to her and she was comfortably sprawled. "I'll have a coffee if it's not too much trouble."  
  
"No problem," the waitress handed Ginny her drink. Then a though popped into Ginny's head as soon as the coffee hit it. She picked up her cell phone and quickly dialed home (her apartment). Donny picked up. He sounded tired.  
  
"Hello shit-head," he mumbled.  
  
"Thanks for the greeting," Ginny said dryly.  
  
"It's 1:00 in fucking God-damn morning Virginia! I'm great but even I can't come that far. Now tell me what in the hell's wrong with you."  
  
"I'm on a plane back."  
  
"That bastard!" she heard him mutter. Donny was always like that, knowing exactly what happened.  
  
"Yes, well anyway, I'll be coming in at like 4:00 and I'll be home before you know it."  
  
"I'll be there honey," he hung up. That was Donny, Mr. Understanding. She settled back in her seat, reassured that everything would turn out okay.  
  
~Meanwhile at the Burrow~  
  
"God Ron, I can't believe she just up and left!" Hermione exclaimed sitting on the bed and fingering Ginny's dressed.  
  
"I can't believe she never told anyone except Dad!" Ron said angrily.  
  
"We were always so close and she never told me!"  
  
"She didn't even tell you Dad about Fudge till a couple of days ago Ron. Can you blame her? She was scared."  
  
"Well I'll see to it that son of a bitch never sees the light of day again."  
  
"I know you will. At least we know that Ginny will be okay. She's obviously doing very well for herself. Look at this note again. She actually co-owns the Gwydion Chocolate Company." Then the light dawned on Ron.  
  
"That means that we know where to find her! It's common knowledge that the company's base is in Starkville Mississippi. We'll just go there and bring her back."  
  
"Do you think she wants to come back?" Hermione asked.  
  
~At the Airport back in Mississippi~  
  
"Come here my little scone head!" Donny said, spreading his arms apart. Ginny ran to him and jumped up, her legs encircling his torso.  
  
"You have no idea how glad I am to see you."  
  
"Come on back home baby, you can get a couple hours of sleep then you get a big breakfast in the morning. Nemo and Mercy have missed you just a ton." Conveniently enough her bags were the first off the belt and they climbed into Donny's car. It was still dark outside but Ginny could smell that very Mississippi smell around her. It was warm and wonderful. She let the breeze blow through her hair.  
  
"It's all too wet back in England," she said quietly.  
  
"Is it?" The rest of the trip was silent since Ginny fell asleep. They pulled up and Donny carried the redhead into the apartment and laid her in her bed.  
  
The next morning she woke to her kids jumping onto her stomach and light pouring from the window. "We're so so so so so so so so a googolplex so happy that you're back Mamma," Nemo grinned a toothy grin at her.  
  
"My sentiments exactly!" Mercy exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad to be home my little darlings."  
  
Disclaimer- And there's another one for y'all. Thanks for the reviews, they help just a ton! 


	5. Help is on the Way

"I've got some bad news," Mr. Weasley said slowly. He looked bedraggled and lethargic. Mrs. Weasley looked up from her tea.  
  
"What could possibly be worse then this situation?"  
  
"Believe me, Fudge gave the judge his decision today. He denied all the allegations. Now Judge Fry says that until we give concrete evidence of his "goings-on" with Ginny, the case would be dropped," Mr. Weasley dropped down into a chair across from his wife. "Now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Oh goodness! That means that Mercy and Nemo will have to be brought into this. Ginny will never do that. I was worried about her agreeing to come by herself but she'll never go with this."  
  
"I know, I know. That bastard, he dares to de-flower Ginny and then has the nerve to lie about it!"  
  
"What about veritisum? He didn't seem the type who could counter its effects."  
  
"He refused, we already asked."  
  
"Well that should count for something, that he refused I mean."  
  
"No, he said that it would force him to relay information of "national security." He said that what he knows and would have to say would endanger the whole magical community."  
  
"That son of a bitch!"  
  
"I guess we'll have to go see her ourselves. That's the only way we have any chance."  
  
"How are Harry, Ron and Hermione?" The three of them had been working for the Unmentionables ever since their graduation from Hogwarts. They were the ideal team, knowing the intricate workings of the Ministry from their close workings with it during the 2nd rising.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are taking it surprisingly well. Harry on the other hand is blaming himself. He thinks that if he had just left it alone she might not of gone away."  
  
"That's ridiculous! It's all Fudge's fault. We should bring them when we go Arthur. They deserve to come as well."  
  
"At least we'll be able to finally meet our grandchildren. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see what Ginny left England for." He put his head in his hands and ran them across his baldhead. "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise Molly. Maybe we just can't see the blessing."  
  
~Meanwhile in Starkville Mississippi~  
  
Ginny was standing at the counter at Gwydion. It had been 3 weeks since she had come back. Everything was starting to get back to normal for which she was very grateful. She was wrapping up some bon-bons when Mrs. Withers walked thru the door. "Well howdy Ms. Virginia! It sure is great having you back home. I've missed you."  
  
"It's nice seeing you again too Mrs. Withers, how have you been?"  
  
"I've been good but we've missed Mercy and Nemo. It's been a long while since they've come over to the house. Mr. Withers has missed having Nemo as his chess partner."  
  
"Nemo's missed it too. Now what can I get for you today?"  
  
"Just a box of Yazoo sticks for the road dahling!"  
  
"Sure thing Mrs. Withers."  
  
"Now don't you be a stranger you hear?" Mrs. Withers said as she took the bag from Ginny's outstretched hands.  
  
"The kids and I will be sure to drop by soon Mrs. Withers. Say hello to Mr. Withers for me!" she called after the 4 ft. 9 purple haired woman as she went out to her mustang convertible. She just waved.  
  
Ginny let out a sigh and took off her company apron. "Goodnight Joe, I'm gonna call it a night."  
  
"Okay Gin, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," Joe called from the back room where he was still working hard.  
  
"Make sure to give Mattie and Charlotte a kiss from me!" she called back as she left the shop. She let her hair down and breathed in the night air. It was thick and smelled like chocolate and magnolia leaves. She looked up at the stars above her head. "You could never see the stars that well in England," she muttered to herself as she got on her bike. She found she had been doing that a lot. She kept trying to explain away the aching homesickness in the pit of her stomach. She peddled to home.  
  
She pulled up on the curb and looked up her apartment. The lights were still on, that meant that they were having a movie night. She smiled and walked up the steps. "I'm home everybody, did I miss anything." Just as she expected Donny, Mercy, and Nemo were sitting on the couch with cokes and popcorn.  
  
"You just missed torturing Hallie's date," Donny said not looking up from Snow White.  
  
"Was he cute?" Ginny asked as she snuggled onto the couch. Nemo cuddled up against her and she grinned.  
  
"I don't know, wasn't my type," Donny answered. "Mercy, what did you think?"  
  
"I thought he was okay. He tried a bit too hard though. And that cologne was just terrible. I don't know what he was thinking." Ginny laughed at that.  
  
~At Ron and Hermione's apartment~  
  
"Mum, Dad, do you think this is a good idea?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's the only way Ron. Anyway, aren't you curious of where she's lived for the past 6 years?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"Of course we've wondered but don't you think we should give her some time?"  
  
"She's had 6 years Hermione, I think it's time for her to move on. That brings me to the point that we have to convince her to come back to England for the trial and bring Mercy and Nemo. If she doesn't do that then she'll never be able to visit us or anything."  
  
"I know, when should we leave?"  
  
"We have tickets on the Knight Rider for tomorrow."  
  
"What's the Knight Rider?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's like the Knight Bus but it'll take you anywhere you want, over oceans and everything."  
  
"I can make it, can you guys?" Harry looked over to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"We can do it, but don't you think we should owl her first?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What would be the fun in that Hermione?" Mr. Weasley grinned.  
  
"We'll be leaving at 9:30 sharp, be there on time or you'll have me to deal with," Mrs. Weasley warned, getting up to leave.  
  
~Starkville~  
  
Ginny picked up Mercy while Donny picked up Nemo. They carried them upstairs to their room. After tucking them in and doing a quick tooth- brushing spell on them they left. "Everything will be okay Ginny," Donny said, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I know," she whispered, giving his hand a squeeze. She smiled at him and went down the hall to her room. "I know," she repeated as she fell asleep. She couldn't explain it but she always slept better with her kids in the next room.  
  
~9:30 a.m., England~  
  
The 5 of them boarded the Knight Rider and settled onto their beds. Ron promptly fell asleep while Hermione started reading. Mrs. Weasley started knitting with a passion and Harry took out a magazine. This left Mr. Weasley. He took out a small snapshot of Ginny, Mercy, and Nemo that she'd given him before she left. They looked so perfect together. They were on the lawn of a big plantation and Mercy and Nemo had fallen on Ginny's lap. They were all smiling widely at the camera. He turned over the picture. "A day at the Withers Plantation" it read in Ginny's loopy script.  
  
He fell asleep and before he knew it- Mrs. Weasley was shaking him awake. "Honey, we're here." He grabbed his suitcase and got off the train with the rest of his clan. "Let's go check into the Hotel first." Mrs. Weasley said. They did and then they were in a taxi to the Gwydion Chocolate factory. When they neared it they saw a large, black sign with loopy gold letters reading "Gwydion Chocolate Company," in big letters. Under it in smaller letters it read "Proud makers of Chocolate for over 5 years." He laughed and got out of the taxi.  
  
They walked slowly up the steps and entered. It smelled like chocolate with a small bit of flowers mixed in. A tall man with an earring in his left ear stood at the counter. "Hello, may I help ya'll?" Donny asked.  
  
"Actually, we're looking for Virginia Weasley. Do you know where we could find her?"  
  
"You're her folks aren't you? I knew you'd be coming eventually. I'm Landon McCullah, a friend of hers. You must be Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley. You're Ron, and his wife Hermione, congratulations by the way. And you, you must be Harry Potter. Ginny's not here right now. She's out with Mercy and Nemo for the day. I'm not sure exactly where they went or I'd tell you for sure. Maybe you could come over for dinner tonight?"  
  
"That sounds nice. We'll just hang out at the Hotel till then," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"No, no, you can hang out here or you can go to this address," he scribbled down an address on a piece of paper. "It's not far from here, you could walk."  
  
"Thanks, I think we'll take you up on that offer," Mr. Weasley answered back.  
  
"Here's my key." They left the shop on a search for Ginny's apartment. They got there in 10 minutes and unlocked the door. They entered and were met with a very Ginny-ish smell. It was a nice apartment, spacey with lots of little knick-knacks everywhere. They sat down in the living room and helped themselves to a photo album. They were filled with pictures of Ginny, Mercy, Nemo and Donny. A few other people (mostly Mattie, Joe, Charlotte, and Hallie) were mixed in but mostly just pictures of the 4 of them.  
  
"Do you think they're going out?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, Ginny told me on the plane that he's gay," Harry answered hastily. Just then the door creaked open and Ginny stepped into the door. She had two 6-year-olds hanging on her arm. They rose and she turned to meet their gaze.  
  
"Mum, Dad, Harry, Ron, Hermione, what are you doing here?" she choked out.  
  
"We have a lot of things to talk about Ginny," Mr. Weasley replied tearfully.  
  
"Yeah we do," she said, a stray tear falling down her cheek. "Starting with these two "things." Mercy, Nemo, these people are your family. This here is your Grandmum Molly, and that's Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. That there is Uncle Harry, and this, this is your Grandpa Arthur," she pointed out each person.  
  
"It's nice to meet ya'll," Nemo said nervously. This of course was right before Mrs. Weasley flung herself on the two of them.  
  
"You both are so perfect!" she exclaimed, kissing them and hugging them.  
  
After they had finished getting acquainted with each other Mr. Weasley changed onto a much darker topic. "Now Ginny, the real reason we're here is to tell you something that you're not going to like."  
  
"Kids, maybe you should leave."  
  
"No, this involves them Ginny. Fudge has denied everything. In order for him to be put behind bars we need to present concrete evidence of your, err, contact with each other. You know what that means," he was eyeing Mercy and Nemo."  
  
"No, that won't be happening Dad," she said flatly.  
  
"It has to happen Ginny. This is what we have to do to put that "beep" behind bars."  
  
"I said no and that's my final answer. I don't care what the hell goes on with him as long as my children aren't brought into this. I can't endanger them so I can visit England when I please."  
  
"Don't do this Ginny, you know it's more then that. Mercy and Nemo will be going to Hogwarts soon, you can't exclude yourself from your family."  
  
"Dad, this is my family."  
  
Disclaimer: So how'd you like it? R&R! 


	6. Homeward Bound?

"This is my family.." Ginny's words hung in the air like gnats. They seemed to take hold of everybody, not allowing them to speak.  
  
"Mamma, who's Fudge?" Mercy piped up finally, breaking the silence. Ginny bit her bottom lip and sat down in a seat as if she were about to faint.  
  
"Yeah, who is he and what does he have to do with us?" Nemo continued. Tears were falling down Ginny's face.  
  
"He-he's your father," she let out before sobbing. Mrs. Weasley went over to her and drew her into a hug.  
  
"He's not my father!" Nemo exclaimed. "If he was he would have been here, he would have been with us! Does he not love us at all?" This just made Ginny cry even harder.  
  
"You're right he's not really your father," Ron said flatly. Nemo rounded on him.  
  
"What do you mean, not really my father Uncle Ron?" he stammered.  
  
"He doesn't know about you," Ginny said in a low voice. "I never told him about you or Mercy. He's a very bad man and I was afraid he would hurt you if he knew about you."  
  
"Is it true that the only way he'll be locked away is if we go to England?" Mercy asked in a timid voice."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," Mr. Weasley answered hanging his head.  
  
"Well then we have to go. He hurt you didn't he Mamma?" Nemo said. This shocked everybody. Normal 6-year-olds weren't that good at problem solving.  
  
"No, we won't be going to England. I can't put you or Mercy in danger."  
  
"But he's a bad man, you said so yourself," Nemo said heatedly.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that young man, I'm your mother and I say what we will do and won't do. It's my job to make sure you two stay safe," Ginny said, her voice was dangerously low. It was a little scary how much she resembled her mother.  
  
"No Mamma, this isn't your decision. It's ours. I want to see him, m-my f-f-father," Mercy said.  
  
"I don't want to here another word about it Mercy Arwen Weasley. We're not going to England and that's final!" Ginny said.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that! She didn't do anything wrong!" Nemo shouted.  
  
"That goes for you too Nemo Efrem Weasley!" Ginny shouted back. She was on her feet now, her nose was flaring and her ears had turned pink. "I don't want another word out of either of you. I'm the mother, I make the decisions. Now I'm deciding that it's time for you two to go to your rooms NOW!" They both left, Nemo with a deep scowl own his face and tears falling down Mercy's. Ginny then rounded on the rest of her family. "How could you do this? I told you that I wasn't going to go back and that I would never draw them into this. What if they aren't sufficient evidence to convict him? What if he wants to see them? What if he demands visiting rights? What if he does the same thing to Mercy? How could possibly think that this is a good idea?" She looked around at the lot of them, daring them to utter a word.  
  
"Ginny, you have to understand. All we need is proof that he's been with you and the case is sealed," Mr. Weasley explained.  
  
"What if he says that I did it on my own accord. What if he says that I was trying to help my career? Young, inexperienced little Virginia Weasley, sleeping with the Minister to boost her position?"  
  
"That doesn't explain why he would deny the allegations," Hermione cut in.  
  
"Yeah well then they'll ask why I didn't come foreword the first time."  
  
"You didn't think they'd believe you. You were scared," Harry answered.  
  
"That brings me back to my original point, what if they don't believe me?"  
  
"Then we'll ship you off somewhere where he can't find you," Ron said.  
  
"That leaves me a prisoner for the rest of my life. I can't risk that, not when I have Mercy and Nemo."  
  
"But you see, you have to risk that," Mrs. Weasley pleaded.  
  
"No I don't, did you think for a second that I was happy here with my life?"  
  
"So you don't miss the family you had for 17 years?"  
  
"Of course I miss you but that doesn't mean that I wasn't happy. I made a family here," just then Donny came thru the door.  
  
"Hello all, I brought some supper back-" he stopped when he saw Ginny's tear stained face. He rushed forward and put his arms around her, leading her to the sofa. "Tell we what happened Bunny," he whispered in her ear. Ron stepped forward.  
  
"We need her, Mercy, and Nemo to come back with us to England. You see, Fudge has denied all the allegations and without Mercy and Nemo we don't really have any concrete evidence of his "goings-on" with her. "  
  
"I see your dilemma. Well, I'll be glad to accompany all of them to England." Ginny looked up into his face.  
  
"You can't think that this is a good idea Donny!" she exclaimed.  
  
"'Course it's a good idea. But more then that, it's necessary. You have to go Ginny, and you have to bring them with you. Don't look at me like that. I am deaf to all complaints or worries. I and all of your family will make sure that nothing happens to any of you."  
  
The next morning they were all boarding the Knight Rider, they were on their way to England. Ginny couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
A/N- I'm sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. We've had relatives here and I haven't been able to get at the computer. I'm also sorry for how short it is but I thought that something was better then nothing, bye bye for now! 


	7. Getting Back at Darkness

The ride on the Knight Rider was all but smooth. They crossed the ocean under the veil of darkness and came out as the sun was rising over the coast. That is, Ginny saw all this for she was far too worried to sleep. The rest of the family along with Donny and Harry had no problem finding slumber. They were all piled in a great lump at the back snoring loudly.  
  
"Hey Ms. Weasley, do ya think you could wake that family of yours? We're nearing the stop," Mr. Owens said from the front. She nodded and went to the back. She nudged Harry first. She didn't really mean anything by it but she did want to see those big green eyes shining up at her.  
  
"Harry, we're almost to St. Catchpole," she whispered in his ear. He started a bit before grinning up at her.  
  
"Morning Ginny, haven't you slept," he said adopting a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"No," she sighed sinking down to the floor. "I just am not sure if this is a good idea Harry. I mean, I've been avoiding this whole thing for so long and now everything's crashing down," despite herself a tear slipped down her pale, freckled cheek. Lucky for her however, Harry caught it with his finger.  
  
"Come here Gin," he said opening his arms to her. She dove in without thinking. Tears were now flowing freely. After a minute they parted and to her Ginny's great surprise, Harry kissed the tears off her lips. It was a long, sweet, passionate kiss. This was why his parting words were so surprisingly blunt and unromantic. "Um, salty," he stammered. Ginny looked around, wondering why he had stopped. She was met with the angry gaze of Ron, Mr. Weasley, and Donny. Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley on the other hand were looking sappy.  
  
They were spared further interrogation by the words of Nemo. "What's goin' on," he asked in slurred sleep. "Are we there already?"  
  
"Yes," Ginny said, quite happy with his timing. Mercy was soon to follow her brother. The landing was as bumpy as the assent. They were jostled around in their attempt to get their luggage together.  
  
"Here's Ottery St. Catchpole for you then," said Mr. Owens as they passed him on their way out. Ron bumped rather roughly into Harry in their haste to get out. The nine-sum continued to the Burrow.  
  
"I've called old Perkins in the office and there's a court date scheduled for 10:00 so we don't have that much time to get ourselves tidied," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Okay, Mum, would you mind helping Mercy get ready? I only have an hour to get ready and I don't think I have time. She's got her nice dress in the bag and I believe there's a matching suit jacket too. Donny, could you get to Nemo? You know what to do, his suit's in the blue bag and his Gryfindor tie is in there too if you can find it," she said all this while heading up the stairs with her dress robe slung over her shoulder.  
  
When everybody had gone except Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley had gone upstairs Ron and Mr. Weasley whirled on Harry. "Hermione dear, could you go help my mother with Mercy," Ron said through gritted teeth. For once in her life she didn't argue. She knew Ron all too well to argue with him when it was a matter of his little sister's love life. She turned on her heals and ran up the stairs like a bat out of hell.  
  
"What kind of stunt were you pulling with my little sister?" Ron said in a deadly whisper.  
  
"I-I, well Ron, I like her and she likes me and she was crying. I'm sorry but I really do have feelings for her," Harry said, fear in his green eyes.  
  
"Now of all times Harry you should know to keep your hands off my daughter!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. Ron banged Harry on the head.  
  
"Have you gone daft?"  
  
"N-n-n-o don't you think Mercy and Nemo need a father?" Harry finished. It was true and internally he kind of had been thinking of becoming their father. He had had feelings for Ginny ever since her sixth year. She was spunky, smart, resourceful, funny, independent, and, lets not pretend that it's not an issue, she was beautiful. Her curls bounced all over the place when she walked. Her brown eyes glittered with a kind of mystic happiness and her curves were to die for.  
  
Ron sighed, as did Mr. Weasley. Truth-be-told they hadn't been thinking about the afterwards of the court. Of course Ginny would be dating. Harry was also a really nice guy who they knew would take care of things.  
  
"Let's not talk about this now, we should go help Donny with Nemo. If he's anything like Ron was he'll be a handful," Mr. Weasley sighed again. They climbed the stairs and found that Nemo was being dressed in Ron's old room.  
  
"Sorry, it's the first room I found," Donny, said apologetically from his position on the floor. He had been trying to force Nemo (who was standing laughing in a pair of broom bespeckled boxers) into a pair of gray dress pants.  
  
"Let me help you, I've had 6 sons worth of experience in the dressing department," Mr. Weasley laughed. In one fluid movement he had grabbed Nemo around the waste and with the other hand pulled the pants onto his legs.  
  
"Wow! I'll defiantly have to learn that!" the three men in the room exclaimed.  
  
"Little trick I picked up," Mr. Weasley blushed. Nemo was so stunned that he didn't even struggle as a shirt was added to his small frame. In a mere 15 minutes he stood with his red hair combed and wearing a pair of gray slacks, a cranberry shirt and gold tie with lions all over it. They walked down the stairs and saw Mercy with her brown curls braided down her back. She had a knee-length yellow dress on with a matching jacket and hair ribbon. She had on a pair of white mary-janes and she was grinning.  
  
"Well you're looking nice Nemo," she giggled. The men went upstairs to put on dress robes. When everybody except Ginny were downstairs in their various court attire they looked up expectantly. They gasped at the woman at the head of the stairs. She was wearing baby blue robes and her hair was pulled back. Her dress robes clung to her around the waist. Except for the strained expression on her face she looked very beautiful.  
  
"We should hurry or we'll be late," she said in a hurried whisper as she rushed down the stairs.  
  
"She's right, let's flu." They each, in turn stepped into the fire and flooed to Diagon Alley. They found the red phone booth easily and were soon down in the hall. A new statue had been added with a witch and wizard talking and laughing with a giant, goblin, centaur, and house elf.  
  
"Is that Hermione's doing?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yep," Hermione said happily. They continued down to the courtroom and reached the wooden doors at 9:55. Donny took the initiative and swung the doors open. The room wasn't filled but Ginny did catch sight of her brothers on her side of the room. Then her eyes met Fudge's. She went to the front, grabbing the hands of her children. The judge stood up.  
  
"Since both parties are present I think we can begin. Now we have sufficient evidence would the defendant like to make an opening statement?" Ginny shook her head, she wanted this to take any longer then it had to. "The prosecution?" Fudge nodded and got up. They didn't' have lawyers.  
  
"I would like to prove that Virginia did all these things out of her own free will. Why wouldn't she? She was just starting her career and her family's relationship with the Ministry has been a little, how shall we say it, bumpy. She was young; I was the Minister of Magic, highest in the Ministry. I believe that's all I have to say at the moment," Fudge had done exactly what Ginny had imagined. She hoped this didn't throw her fellows off guard.  
  
"Okay, we're ready to begin. My first witness will be Ms. Virginia Kathryn Weasley," the judge said in a strong voice. Ginny got up and sat in the small chair in front of the Judge's stand. Her eyes met that of her old Headmaster. He gave her a reassuring smile. "Ms. Weasley, would you like to tell me exactly what happened 6 years ago when you were a temp for Minister Fudge?" Ginny grimaced, shook herself and nodded. Her hands were playing with the soft fabric of her dress robes. She looked over to her children and seemed to draw resolution from them.  
  
"As you said, I was fresh out of Hogwarts and working as a temp for the Minister. I was working very hard, harder then I had ever worked before. He, he didn't seem to think very much of women in the workplace, giving me stupid jobs like getting him tea and writing letters to his ex- wife for him. Anyway, one day, I believe it was about 2 weeks after I had started working there; he called me into his office. He said that I was beautiful and so young. He said that he was sure that his feelings were reciprocated. I said that I didn't know what he was talking about and I tried to leave. He-he said that I did and that if I didn't do what he said he'd take my job away as well as the jobs of my family." At this she looked over at her family. They were all looking shocked and angry.  
  
"Looking back on it I know that it was a bad idea but Fudge is very good at lying and making one afraid. He asked me to take off my shirt, I did. Then I stopped when he told me to take off my skirt. He came at me and ripped it off. I screamed but he had already put a silencing spell on the outside of the room. He took off his own cloths and he proceeded to, to, to," she stopped, her body shaking.  
  
"Can you go on Ms. Weasley?" the judge's voice had softened. She nodded and tried to compose herself.  
  
"He raped me. Cornelius Fudge raped me in his office. After that I fled to my house. I already had a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to make sure he hadn't made me pregnant so I locked myself in the bathroom. I did a quick spell and found that I was indeed pregnant with his children. I waited till my father came home. He had to know, I'd make him understand. But when I tried to explain he did what any other father would do, he yelled at me. I just couldn't make him understand. Then I left. I rode the Knight Rider till I had no more money left. It stopped in Starkville Mississippi. That's where I stayed. For the 9 months of my pregnancy I stayed at the Red Cross. Then I met Donny and the 3 of us stayed with him." Tears were streaming down everybody's faces except Fudge's who seemed to be trying to make up a counter argument.  
  
"Would you state the names of your children?"  
  
"Mercy Arwin Weasley, and Nemo Efrem Weasley.''  
  
"I've had enough of this woman's lies. Her arguments are completely unfeasible!"  
  
"That's enough Minister Fudge. Do you agree to put Ms. Weasley under veriteseum to end this whole thing?" the judge said in a slightly angry voice. Fudge could only nod, he knew that it was over. "Would you like to admit anything?" Fudge shook his head. Snape came in with a small vile. "Ms. Weasley, just take a couple sips of this and we're going to ask you a few questions." Ginny nodded and took the vile. A few minutes later her eyes glazed over and the judge began. "Did you have sexual intercourse with Minister Fudge?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was it by your choice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So he raped you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are Mercy Arwin Weasley, and Nemo Efrem Weasley yours and Minister Fudge's children?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That's enough Ms. Weasley," Ginny was lead back to her seat. "It's by my order that Minister Fudge be stripped of all his duties as Minister of Magic. He also receives 25 years in Azkaban. After this sentence is completed he is forbade from coming within a 20-foot radius of Ms. Virginia Kathryn Weasley or her children. Court dismissed."  
  
Cheers erupted from the Wealseys, Harry, and Donny. The only 3 who weren't jumping out of their seats were Ginny who was still in a daze, the judge who was shooting dagger s at Fudge and Fudge who was looking crestfallen. Aurors came in and escorted Fudge away. The whole dismal affair was over. No more Fudge!  
  
A/N- I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you like it. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been away. Anyway, R&R!!!!! 


	8. Saying Goodbye to Your Past: Final

It took Ginny a while for the whole thing to sink in. For one thing it took a bit for the veriteseum to where off then for the whole ordeal. Truth-he-told she wasn't even sure how to take it. On one hand, everything was wonderful. She was rid of that awful, cruel, manipulative, jerk, pervert. They were also thinking about making her father Minister of Magic in Fudge's place. On the other hand, however, her family was already talking about her moving back to England. Donny had been oddly subdued. That's where she stood. ½ happy, ½ sad, torn perpetually in an inner struggle between what was and what came later.  
  
Mercy and Nemo, on the other hand, were rolling with the punches. They were enjoying having everybody pay attention to them. Mercy had already received countless dolls from her grandmother and aunts. Nemo got a flying lesson from Harry and Charlie as well as a chess lesson from Ron. She was happy they were bonding so easily with her family but she couldn't help but feel a little alienated from that life. It was so long ago and so many things had happened. Her mother hadn't been there when she had her first child; no one had been there. They hadn't been there for first steps, sleepless nights, first words, sleepless nights, first solid food, and did I mention sleepless nights?  
  
It was a couple of days after the trial and the Burrow was still a hubbub of activity. Ginny found Donny sitting in a lone corner looking up at the ceiling. She walked over to him and fell beside him. "What are you thinking about Yoda?" she asked.  
  
"I'm just thinking of how hard it's going to be to go back to the apartment without you," he answered, no looking at her face.  
  
"Well you don't have to think about that because I haven't even made up my own mind yet."  
  
"Don't be stupid Gin, of course you're going to stay here! This is your family we're talking about. Mercy and Nemo love it here, you love it here. Everybody's here for you. You have Harry here." he trailed off.  
  
"What do you mean about Harry?"  
  
"You love Harry, I know you do. I saw the kiss. I've heard you muttering about him in your sleep. I've seen the look in your eyes when you look at him. And you know what Gin? He looks the same way at you. You're in love with each other and there's no reason for you to come back to Mississippi with me."  
  
"But I don't want to loose you. I don't' want to loose Haley or Maddie or Joe. I don't want to loose Gwydion and did I mention you? You're the best friend I've ever had, I can't loose that," tears were slipping freely down her cheeks. "I can't." her voice too faded.  
  
"Don't be a idiot Ginny, I'm leaving, you're staying. In fact, my ride's going to be here very soon. Don't worry; you'll see me again. You'll see me soon. In fact, I'm looking into starting a new branch of Gwydion in England. You're going to have to be here to look over it," he was crying too.  
  
"No, don't go Donny," she cried, tears falling to the ground. He was the best friend she had so wanted in her younger days. He was her protector, her brother, her everything.  
  
"Ginny, I'm your past, this," he gestured to the house. "This, is your future." He turned his back on her and walked toward the guest room. She followed him.  
  
"You're my future, this is my past!"  
  
"Ginny, please, you know I'm right. Just believe me." He clasped the buckles on his red leather, Armoni suitcase. His perfectly manicured nails trembled with the rest of his hands. "Just Ginny, would you promise me something?"  
  
"Oh, Donny, don't do this."  
  
"Don't forget about us, I want to be a little sideshow in your future." A screech of wheels could be heard from outside. "That would be my ride." He embraced her before walking toward the door. She ran after him. She couldn't loose him. He boarded the bus through her shouts of  
  
"I'll never forget, please come back." Then the bus faded into the distance, it faded into the bleak, rainy weather of her England. Her past slipped away from her, or drove away and she wasn't..  
  
A/N- This is the end of the line. I may write a sequal but this is the end of "The Family Affair." I hoped you liked it and I'm really happy about all the reviews I've received. Tootles for now! Make sure to check out "Best Memories." It's about Snape and a new Umbridge. 


End file.
